1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a center pivot irrigation system having the ability to irrigate the corners of the field being irrigated. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved means for guiding the movement of the corner span with respect to the center pivot portion of the system which includes a GPS guidance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional center pivot irrigation systems comprise an elongated main boom pivotally connected at its inner end to a center pivot structure and extending outwardly therefrom. The main boom of the conventional center pivot irrigation system is comprised of a plurality of pipes connected together in an end-to-end fashion which are supported upon a plurality of drive towers. In most conventional center pivot irrigation systems, the outermost drive tower is the master tower with the other drive towers being selectively driven in response to angular displacement of the boom section adjacent thereto.
In the early 1970s, corner systems for center pivot irrigation systems were developed to enable the corners of a square field to be irrigated. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,517; 3,802,726; and 3,902,668. Corner systems usually consist of an extension boom or arm, sometimes referred to as a corner span, which is pivotally connected to the outer end of the main boom and which is supported on at least one steerable drive tower. A guidance system is provided for guiding or steering the extension tower, and extension boom, out into the corners of the field as the main arm travels around the field. Perhaps the most popular method of guiding the extension tower is the buried wire system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,668. However, many different types of systems for driving and steering the wheels of the extension tower have been previously provided. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,269 and 4,674,681.
Although the prior art systems do perform generally satisfactorily to drive and steer the extension booms, it is believed that the instant invention, utilizing a GPS guidance system, is more reliable and is more accurate than the prior art systems.